Songfic Shuffle Challenge!
by CaptainSosa
Summary: The famous 10 drabbles of doom with shuffled songs!  Much insanity ensues :oD


Hello Ranger's Apprentice fans! This is my first serious fanfiction, so don't be _too _harsh, but I'd love friendly criticism in reviews! I've seen these all over the place and it looked like fun. A lot harder than it sounds, though. I don't do well with time limits, so these are pretty rough, but I figure this is a good first post. Hopefully my stuff will only get better from here!

(Oh, and I unfortunately don't have an iPod, so I used my sister's. MILEY CYRUS ABOUNDS well only 2 but still. I got lucky though, she's got some messed up stuff and I got pretty easy songs.)

**I do not own any of the songs mentioned, and I unfortunately don't own any Ranger's Apprentice characters either. **(Eee dirty thoughts owning Halt! ...not that he'd appreciate being owned very much...)

* * *

><p><strong>Song-fic Shuffle Challenge!<strong>

_The Rules:_

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn your music player on and turn it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabblet/ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward! No matter how whacked out your drabble is.

4. Do ten of these, then post them.

NOTE: "Drabble" is used in the sense of a short story, not an actual 100-words strictly or anything like that.

* * *

><p><strong>When You Wish Upon a Star by Cliff Edwards (3:16)<strong>

"Oh look, Halt! Make a wish!"

"What?"

Will pointed at the night sky. "The first star of the night. It grants a wish."

Halt raised an eyebrow. "I'm sure it does. Would you mind asking it for some common sense?"

"You're no fun, Halt. Come on, make a wish."

Halt looked up. _Well, what could it hurt?_

* * *

><p>That doesn't really make sense. Yay for stars though! *****<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Just the Way You Are by Bruno Mars (3:41)<strong>

Will sprinted to their meeting place. Alyss was already there, tall and absolutely beautiful in the moonlight.

"I'm so sorry I'm late, Alyss!"

Alyss smiled. "Will, you're all muddy."

"I'm sorry I-"

"No Will, it's adorable." She took his dirt-smeared face in her hands. "I love you. Don't ever change."

* * *

><p>GENDER CONFUSION! I know the actual song is telling the girl not to change but this way worked better. I hope anyway.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I Learned From You by Miley and Billy Ray Cyrus (3:23)<strong>

Will double-checked Tug.

Everything was packed and ready.

He turned, and Halt was watching him.

Will took a shaky breath. His eyes were stinging.

"You're ready, Will."

"Of course I am, Halt," Will replied, "I learned from you."

Halt was touched. He would miss having Will with him all the time. His apprentice ran back and wrapped him in a hug, and Halt smiled as a bittersweet tear trailed down his cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>Our Lips Are Sealed by Hilary Duff (2:40)<strong>

The townspeople's wary faces registered fear as two Rangers melted out of the forest trees nearby.

"Bred of shadows and dark faeries, eh?" Halt said dryly, "That's a new one."

Will grinned and asked, "Wait, weren't we made of mist last week?"

"No no Will, that's our cloaks. Haven't you any common knowledge? If you want to know about Rangers, these people will tell you loads." Halt glared at the common folk.

"Ever so sorry s-sir" one of the rumor-spreading Araluens managed. As she and the man she'd been talking to hurried away, Will burst out laughing and his mentor almost smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Another One Bites the Dust by Queen (3:36)<strong>

Halt watched the approaching army. They'd already lost over a dozen soldiers by his arrows, but they didn't seem to get the message. He raised his longbow again, drew back the arrow, and released in the smooth perfection that comes with years of practice. Of course, it found the target and the man staggered a last step before falling face-down in the dirt. _An__d another one gone_, Halt thought grimly as he raised his weapon for the next shot.

* * *

><p>I find the mental image of Halt with a machine gun both incredibly sexy and absolutely terrifying. O_o<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Just a Dream by Carrie Underwood (4:44)<strong>

Alyss blinked, and a few tears slipped out, burning her eyes.

This couldn't be happening.

Will had been a constant in her life for so long. She'd imagined growing old with him, and being happy forever.

He had known the risks of being a ranger, and so did she.

But it still wasn't fair.

Alyss pinched her arm as hard as she could, but she couldn't wake up.

* * *

><p>I KILLED WILL :'( I apologize for your sadness<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Morning Has Broken : a traditional hymn, sung by Cat Stevens (3:20)<strong>

Under a soft orange haze, the edge of the brilliant, golden sun slowly surfaced from the horizon. The skies were painted in soft tangerine and purple, and the gentle waves of the sea were a rippled mirror for the light.

Halt smiled.

* * *

><p>Very short... hopefully sweet though. I spent like the whole time making a fancy description and then there's like 3 seconds AH!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Castles in the Air by Keith Harkin (3:07)<strong>

Halt had left without looking back. He loved Hibernia, but a life as King, trapped in the walls of Dun Kilty, just wasn't for him. Even aside from the fact that his brother was trying to kill him, He needed to get out. He loved being outside in the hills and forests. Castle walls were just depressing.

* * *

><p>The song refers to "she" and that was kinda Hibernia I guess. I find it strange how I just tossed in "oh yeah his brother's gonna kill him". Doesn't go with the song :(<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Simple Song by Miley Cyrus (3:32)<strong>

Sometimes life was just too much.

Being a Ranger could be so stressful, and Will was still new to it. On top of the frustrations of his work, Alyss was mad at him, and he couldn't figure out why.

Will decided to take a quick break. He opened his mandola case for the first time in weeks and strummed a tune. It was a simple song, but after losing himself in music for a few minutes, Will felt a little better.

* * *

><p><strong>Angel by Sarah McLachlan, cover by Jackie Evancho (5:22)<strong>

The warmweed had taken him, body and mind. The only thing Will lived for was the drug. He was completely incapacitated. But somehow he survived the cold winter. If it hadn't been for Evanlyn, he wouldn't have made it.

She was his angel.

* * *

><p>Ugh so I spent like the first minute and a half trying to think of something and then it's like OH RIGHT DRR.<br>Yeah, not too proud of this one. : /

* * *

><p>Hopefully you enjoyed those! Thank you so much for reading. It would mean a lot if you'd review for me :o)<br>~CaptainSosa


End file.
